The Memoirs Of A Genius And His Soldier
by TheyCallMeTheWildRose
Summary: This is my head cannon life of Sherlock William Holmes. His mother is as much the main character as he is.


I am really sorry about this all being in one chapter, but the website was messing me about. There are seven short chapters. :)

 **Chapter One: Beginnings**

 **The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. - Audrey Hepburn**

Sherlock William Holmes-Watson was not all he seemed to be. For one, he was not emotionless. Far from it, in fact. For another, he was not nearly as cold and unfriendly as he often made people think he was. When completely trusting of a person, he was happy and lovable. He was not easily bored, but saying that he was bored all the time irritated people, and their reactions kept the real boredom at bay.

When Sherlock's parents were deciding on a name for him, they were doing so under the impression that he would be a girl, as the doctors had originally informed them. The name 'Locket Judy Holmes' was chosen, and, when it was changed to Sherlock, his parents kept it as a nick-name. This is the story of how Sherlock 'Locket' William Holmes grew, changed, and lived. It depicts scenes from his life, describes people from his past, and explains habits and personality traits, and how they all came to be. In the telling of this tale, we will see Sherlock change gender, fall in love, fall off a building, have his trust, bones, and heart broken, and build a family anyone would be envious of. Our story begins with a school...

Judy Olivia Griffiths was not a woman to be trifled with. All her life, her and her brother, Frederick Michael Griffiths, who was 6 years her senior, would be the people the hurt and scared would run to for comfort. Frederick, or Fredo to his friends and family, was the joker of the school. He was a favourite amongst the students and the teachers, since he was a good natured, hard working young man, with a passion for helping and making people laugh. he hoped to one day become a photographer. Judy was also good natured and hard working, with a passion for learning everything and loving everyone. She was, however, not as well loved among the students, as she had a fiery temper and a cold attitude towards the people who displeased her. There were, fortunately, few people she did not like, but when there _was_ someone, she did not lead them astray in their beliefs of her feelings towards them. The few who had attempted to bully her, had quickly abandoned the endeavour, and had regretted it long after the incident had passed out of Judy's memory. Judy hoped to one day become a mathematician. Both her and Frederick's dreams came true.

When Judy was sixteen, she fancied herself in love with a fellow student at her school named Alfred Jameson. Alfred was hard to please, and even harder to get to know, but Judy was sure she had broken through his barriers. Finally, he asked her out, and she was ecstatic. But as time passed, she came to realize his true intensions. Behind her back, he had multiple other girlfriends, and his friends and other victims thought him strong for his manipulations, and even stronger for the catching of local bad-ass Judy Griffiths. Upon this discovery, and with proof of her findings, she approached her boyfriend and told him plain and simple, as was her style, that she no longer wanted to know him, and never wanted to see the sleazy idiot ever again. This lead to the abuse and rape of the woman who, in the future, would mother the British government and first ever consulting detective.

At seventeen, Judy became depressed and jumpy, even with her beloved brother. The same year, a family moved near by, and the three siblings of said family joined her school. The three were called Holmes. The eldest, Phillipa Grace Holmes, was of a sour disposition, pretty as she was with her dark blonde hair and startling green eyes. She was overly religious and in the process of perfecting a posh accent. Her younger brother, David Joshua Holmes told her that this was because her previous boyfriends had been displeased with her due to her hippy style, and her lack of religion and money. David and Judy were fast friends, and they both called Phillipa 'Pip', as was her nick-name before the boyfriends. The third and youngest sibling was the same age as Judy, and was named Lucy Elizabeth Holmes. They also were quick to know one another, and quicker to establish a friendship. David was rather idiotic when compared to his sisters, especially the younger, although he obviously considered Judy attractive. Judy, looking at herself in her mirror, observed her clothing style, her pale skin, her ebony hair and, finally, her eyes of multiple colours, and she saw nothing special. Her eyes were her best feature, in her opinion, as they were unusual, and pretty. They were sometimes grey, yet other times they were changing shades of green, and on other occasions they were blues of different vividness and hue. This was due to a problem with her eyes called 'sectoral heterochromia', which was to be passed on to her second son, and later, his daughter. It was to run in the family, and became a distinguishing feature amongst the Holmes'.

David had short, curly brown hair and his eyes were a vivid blue, as startling as his older sister's green irises. The youngest Holmes had short, scruffy blonde hair, and an eye of each of the colours her older siblings exhibited. She was a marvel to look at, and was as beautiful in nature as her youngest nephew would come to be in physical form. Her main failing was one of the heart, and, despite her incredible intellect, she was incapable of loving one more than another, and cared as deeply for Judy as she did her siblings, parents and pets. Lucy noticed everything. She was loved by everyone, though she spoke rarely. When she did speak, however, it was words of wisdom that slipped past her lips. Words that hinted at a deeper understanding of the world and it's ways than any seventeen year old was ever said to have known. Any seventy year old, either. Lucy was, in almost every way, a mystery. She was easily loved, though, and only spoke of her deductions when they were of use to the people around her. She was a whale disguised as a goldfish when amongst them, a shark when with the larger fish, and without a mask when absolutely necessary, which was a very rare event that everyone feared would happen one day, and that nobody forgot on the occasion that it did.

But enough about Lucy, because she is not the woman we need to concentrate on for now. For the time being, we must think of Judy, getting to know and falling in love with David, the spirited youth with little intelligence when compared to the women in his life. David was sure that Judy returned his feelings of attraction and affection, so you can imagine his despair when she apologized and ran from him upon his asking for her hand in courtship. In short, he went to Lucy and told her of his ordeal, Lucy found out about Alfred and got him jailed for rape and domestic abuse, and Judy and David began to date. At nineteen, Lucy was officially named the most intelligent creature ever to be recorded in translatable human history, including all living beings on the earth. She became a scientist of no specific sort, and spent her time discovering cures and creating fast and efficient space travel. Judy, at twenty-one, became a mathematician, and, by the age of twenty-eight, had released three book. At twenty-nine, she gave up mathematics in favour of taking up the life long job of mothering and child care. Judy Griffiths became Judy Holmes at the age of twenty-six, and Mycroft David Holmes was born with a twenty-nine year old mother, and a thirty-three year old father who had yet to achieve anything, and was yet to be unhappy for more than a week in one go.

Mycroft was a fast learner, and by the age of two, was speaking English almost as well as his parents, and was writing it better than his father. Judy decided she wanted another. David decided that Mycroft was difficult enough by himself. Judy consulted Lucy, and came to believe that David would change his mind, and would regret not having another child, in the future if she failed to persuade him. She failed to persuade him. Judy, being her usual determined self, proceeded to get her husband drunk and shag him with a thorough enthusiasm she had been lacking in recent years due to lack of sleep and time. He was slightly miffed when she told him, Lucy, Phillipa and Mycroft across the dinner table one Sunday with a broad grin, that she was pregnant again, but the pure happiness she showed was contagious, and he forgave her sooner than he probably should have.

Mycroft soon had a little sister on the way who was a year and a half younger than him, only he didn't. Sherlock came as a surprise to all but his a mother, but his gender came as a surprise to everyone. Locket Judy Holmes turned in to Sherlock William Holmes, and he was born on the first of April, which everyone decided was rather fitting. Frederick was only too happy to put his photography skills to use once again, since he hadn't used his camera for anything this special since his sister's wedding and Phillipa's wedding the year after to man named Joseph Williams. Phillipa hated Sherlock. He was meant to be female, and then, as he grew older, he became more and more blasphemous. She dubbed him 'Devil's Child' and smacked him on a regular basis. On one family Christmas, Sherlock swore by accident, and she leapt on him, smacking him and yelling. Judy instantly had her pinned to the floor. Judy was dragged away yelling abuse at her sister-in-law, and Phillipa was dragged away with a broken nose and black eye. No one hurts Judy's boys and gets away with it.

 **Chapter Two: The First Few Years**

 **Those who dance are considered insane by those who cannot hear the music. - George Carlin**

Sherlock was silent for a whole week after he was born, and only started making sounds when he saw his big brother crying. Mycroft had heard that when a baby is silent, they could have something wrong with them, and the older children in their neighbourhood had been talking about how Sherlock was probably going to die. They didn't know what they were talking about, of course, but Mycroft feared for his brother's safety. When Sherlock saw him crying, he got scared and began to scream. Judy ran in and cradled him in her arms until he quietened, then she placed him in Mycroft's lap, showed him how to hold the baby properly, and left her genius son to work out how to keep him happy. Sherlock gazed up at his big brother's tear-stained face, and he reached up a tiny hand to take hold of Mycroft's nose. When his brother chuckled at this, Sherlock burst into tiny giggles and started prodding Mycroft's face with his little podgy fingers. That night, when Mycroft was helping put his, now _very_ loud brother, to bed, he made a promise.

"I promise, brother mine, to protect you. You're so small, so weak... I won't let anyone hurt you."

Mycroft, although Sherlock does not know this, has only broken this promise once, when he let him get tortured at their first meeting since Sherlock's death. Sherlock does not know about the promise, or how much trouble his brother has been through to keep it. At school, Mycroft would risk his reputation and his bones in order to keep Sherlock safe, and, later, he would risk world war three for the child he still sees in his younger sibling's eyes.

When Sherlock was two, his aunt Phillipa and uncle Joseph had a daughter, whom they named Grace Phillipa Williams. Her parents affectively abandoned her, believing in discipline over love. Sherlock grew very fond of his little cousin, and spent almost all his time with her. Because of this, Grace grew up believing what Sherlock told her, and ignoring her parents. She was as much an unbeliever as her parents were believers, and they came to hate her as much as they did Sherlock. When Grace was two, Sherlock was four, and Mycroft was six, a new family moved in next door to the Holmes'. Sherlock still spent as much time as possible with his brother and his cousin, but the family consisted of a man, a woman, and a little girl, so Sherlock made fast friends with the daughter, and spent more time with her. Grace was basically his sister, and the girl next door was basically his cousin, so he loved them both equally. Sherlock and Mycroft got along as well as their mother and her brother, and the younger sibling would tell his brother everything. Mycroft taught Sherlock to deduce, and Sherlock tried to teach Mycroft how to get along with people, but everyone, including Sherlock, thought that the youngest Holmes was an idiot, and everyone knew, including Mycroft, that the older brother was hopeless with other children. Lucy informed everyone that Sherlock's intelligence would improve with practice, but the children had yet to learn to believe everything Lucy told them.

The girl next door was called Alexandria Ball, and her parents bred dogs. After just a month of the Ball family living next to the Holmes', the latter decided to buy a dog from the former. This dog was a large fluffy thing who loved to cuddle. He became very fond of Sherlock very fast, and his human was just as smitten with him. Sherlock, who wanted to be a pirate, named him Redbeard, and the two hardly ever left one another's sides. After just three months of knowing Alexandria, Sherlock, who had seen his parents kissing and had heard of the significance of the pressing of one's lips against another's, decided to learn what all the fuss was about. So, at the age of four, Sherlock Holmes shared his first kiss with the girl next door. Alexandria was five years of age, and found Sherlock's advances amusing. She told him after their closed mouthed press of lips that he was quite good at it for a beginner, but she had no previous experience to compare him to. He was happy enough with this reaction, and asked if she wanted to forget that it had ever happened, since he was already bored of the practice. She found this even more amusing than the original situation, and informed him that she wouldn't mind never kissing him again, but she did not wish to forget any time soon, and would definitely be up for grabs if he ever wanted to practice. He thanked her, and said that he would ask if the need ever arose. The two never kissed again.

Alexandria loved to dance. Sherlock did, too, though he was not nearly as good at it as she was. Alexandria's dancing was practiced and self choreographed, while Sherlock's involved waving his arms around manically, and frolicking about the room. They both loved dancing with one another. Sherlock liked the controlled way his friend moved. The way she knew where she was going, and what she would do when she got to her destination. Alexandria liked the joy and the freedom of her friend's movements. The way he moved with the beat, with no care as to where he was expected to go, and how he was supposed to look. So Sherlock taught Alexandria to let go, and Alexandria taught Sherlock how to hold on. They were always dancing together, switching between different dances and styles. Often, they would just go with the flow of the moment, while other times, they would control the pace and the rhythm. Everyone enjoyed watching them dance, and they were always happy to perform in front of an audience. In order of oldest to youngest, Mycroft, Alexandria, Sherlock and Grace were very good friends.

 **Chapter Three: What Normal Boys Think About**

 **You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth. - William W. Purkey**

Finally, Sherlock was five, and school became an option. Grace was yet to go to school, but Phillipa sent her to nursery, and Alexandria's parents sent her to school. Mycroft enjoyed school, and was pleased when his beloved little brother decided to give it a go. On Sherlock's first day, he deduced that the teacher was having an affair with the head master, and that one of the other children in his class had cancer. He was _not_ popular. Mycroft's reputation was threatened by Sherlock's lack of friends at the school, but Alexandria was always there for him, and Mycroft cared less for his friends at the school than he did for his brother and next door neighbour. The first time Sherlock was bullied, it was with words that he was abused, and he ran away from the school in tears. To him, a stranger was just a friend he hadn't met yet, so when almost everyone at his school turned against him, he was surprised, disappointed, and terrified of what they might do. The first time he was hit, his nose was broken, and his pride was deflated. Mycroft found the boy who had punched his little brother and gave him a talking too. This ended in Mycroft having a broken nose to match Sherlock's, and his brother was distraught that he might have been hurt while trying to help him. Sherlock found out all he could about their attacker, and discovered that his father was rich, and owned a string of expensive hotels around the Europe. With the discovery of these hotels, came the understanding that they were left to his son, their attacker, in the father's will. The hotel owner was ill, however, and was due to die in the months to come. Mycroft met the man when he and Sherlock were brought to his house by their mother in order to complain about his son's violence. The poorly man and the Genius boy got along quite well, and Sherlock decided to use his brother's friendship with the man to good use. With a little research and some hacking skills, he changed the man's online will, so that Mycroft would inherit the hotels instead of the bully from school. They only found out about the changed inheritance when Mycroft, who was a few months older than the other boy, got a letter informing him of the hotels he now owned.

By the end of Sherlock's first month at school, he had made up his mind to never go again. Therefore, his parents pulled him out of school and started home educating him. Lucy became his main educator, and he spent his days with her, his parents, and Redbeard, while Mycroft, Alexandria and Grace were at school and nursery. He occupied his days with books and thoughts, and he soon had no problem proving his intelligence which, previously, had been cut off by his time in school. With nothing holding him back, he ran free of society. He did not care for social niceties, and he completely ignored the ways he was expected to act. His general behaviour became the same as his childhood dancing, and, by the time he was eight, he was completely ignorant of the ways of what one might call 'the real world'. By the time he was completely unshackled from society, of course, his aunt Phillipa was well and truly disgusted by him.

When Sherlock was eight, Mycroft was ten, Alexandria was nine, and Grace was six, the chance came for Mycroft to go to a boarding school. A chance that Mycroft grabbed with both hands. Sherlock hated this idea. If Mycroft went off to boarding school, then, Sherlock presumed, he would no longer see his dear brother, and they would grow apart. This was the last thing he wanted to happen, so he found the person offering Mycroft the place at the school, and he destroyed their opinion of his brother. When Mycroft found that the opportunity was no longer available, he blamed himself. He was distraught, and, as time went by, he became depressed. Upon seeing the brother he loved more than the world in such a low place, Sherlock contacted the boarding school to explain. The place at the school was offered to Mycroft again, and the young boy took the chance at a second go gratefully. He was, however, still sad, thinking that he had ruined his chances the first time, and could do so again, if he did not tread carefully. When Sherlock realised it was all his fault, he told his brother what he had done, and apologized, thinking that it would all be sorted out and Mycroft would realise it was all okay. All Sherlock wanted was for his brother to be happy, but upon hearing that it was because of his brother that he had been depressed, Mycroft cut off his communications with him for four months. When at last they started speaking again, to hate one another had become habit, and arguments between the two became normal, where they had previously only quarrelled occasionally. So Mycroft went to boarding school, then collage, then university, while Sherlock did his best to avoid him. They both regretted this falling out for the rest of their lives, as they only became friends again when their father was on his death bed. They didn't like each other for years to come, but they never stopped loving one another.

Two years after, when Sherlock was ten, he met two girls. One he met at a train station. She had long, straight, black hair, pale green eyes, and a formal sense of style. Her name was June Simons, and she was an aspiring physicist. She was twelve years of age, the same as Mycroft, and had no friends. Sherlock quickly changed this, however, by introducing her to Alexandria and Grace. June and Sherlock were _very_ good friends. The second was a girl by the name of Jane Lois Duncan. She was the same age as Sherlock, and quickly grew attached to him. By the time they were eleven, she had asked him out several times. Finally, he said yes, and she was overjoyed. Soon, however, the females he met and got along with were disappearing, and not long after, the males, as well. Finally, they were disappearing when he didn't like them, as well. So long as he gave them too much attention, they went missing. This meant the police started to take an interest in him. After a while, the missing people turned up in random places near by, all dead. It was all resolved when Jane was found trying to stab Mycroft to death.

She pinned him to the wall one late evening, and took out a butcher's knife. After a few stray thrashes that Mycroft managed to dodge, she got him in the shoulder, and his scream roused the Holmes family from their bedrooms. Sherlock was first down, as his bedroom was closest and he didn't have any waking up to do. The moment he entered the room, he saw blood. He saw the blood and his brother with a knife in his shoulder and his girlfriend trying to get it out so she could stab again. Sherlock screaming Mycroft's name coincided with his mother running into the room with Lucy at her heal. Judy caught Sherlock as he fainted, and Lucy pulled Jane away. As David called the police, Lucy tied Jane to the radiator, and bound Mycroft's wound. He still has the scars. Jane was dragged off to an asylum, and Sherlock broke up with her, tearfully.

After the Jane incident, Sherlock spent most of his time in the hospital by Mycroft's side, or in the mental institute, talking with Jane. Single again, Sherlock began his life long search for love. Through out his life, the younger Holmes brother was a romantic. All he wanted was a family. Friends were part of his family, in his mind, so he had two parents, one brother, four sisters (even if one was in a straight jacket), one uncle and one aunt. He didn't count Phillipa and Joseph as family. With time now to spend with June, Alexandria and Grace without worrying for their safety, he began talking with them more, and getting to know them better. June, he found, was fond of dissecting and experimenting. This was a hobby of hers that she passed on to Sherlock, by accident. She apologized for it to everyone who found out whose fault it was. She was to apologize to John Watson at least seventeen times on separate occasions in the future. For now, though, Sherlock had never heard of the good doctor, though he could have done with him.

 **Chapter Four: Locket**

 **In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. - Abraham Lincoln**

A few months after Mycroft had come out of hospital, Sherlock was at June's house a few corners from his parent's residence. She was thirteen, and much more mature than him, though not nearly mature enough, in her opinion. Experiments were interesting enough on a good day, but today, Sherlock was distracted by the reflection of fire in June's eyes. The chemicals he put in the flask were not the ones he meant to use, and he was definitely _not_ meant to spill it over himself. A cry escaped him, alerting June to his predicament. It burnt when it shouldn't have, and all his muscles ached. His shirt buttons burst, prompting him to look down. June cried out and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. After an hour, Sherlock lay naked on the sofa, crying. His clothes had ripped as his body changed shape, his hair and nails grew unimaginably fast, and his whole body hurt. His chest was still growing slowly, turning to medium sized breasts, his lower external organ became internal, and his hips changed shape along with his general features. He became slender and curvy. The Griffiths women had lumps and bumps enough for England, or so his mother told him, and her body was an excellent example. Sherlock, now Locket, looked so much like her mother it was uncanny, but with her father's mouth and face shape and the like. June brought him home that night, and his parents had a field day. Mycroft opened his bedroom door, looked at Sherlock for about ten seconds without blinking, then closed the door again, and stayed in there for a week.

He came out again nearing the end of the week, because he could hear his little sister crying. On her way back from June's house that evening, she had been stopped by a middle aged man. He had dragged her down an alleyway and pulled her clothes off. Locket returned home with a limp and a fearful hand on her stomach. This fear was made a reality three months later when a pregnancy test came out positive. Johanna Lucy Holmes was born in November, and died an hour later. She looked up at her mother with large icy-blue eyes. She held up a tiny hand and touched Locket's face, the way Sherlock had once reached for his brother. With a pained smile, Locket kissed her baby on the forehead.

"I love you, Johanna." She whispered. "I don't care who your father is." The two were then separated, and Locket only saw her daughter again when they were taking her corpse to the incinerator. The hospital was closed down after this incident, since Locket's friends and family's complaints added to an already long list of unsatisfied customers.

Once the after effects of the pregnancy wore off, the periods kicked in. Bleeding for almost a whole week every month, womb cramping painfully night and day without fail, mood swings and hormones, pain blurred days spent crying and eating chocolate ice-cream and bananas, watching old romance films, and looking at the photograph Frederick had taken of him and Johanna. After far too long, the aching and burning returned, and Locket became Sherlock again.

Now thirteen, Sherlock felt he had somehow missed almost two years of his life, having been too busy crying and trying to get used to the excess baggage on his chest. The way he went about his daily life had changed significantly when he had been female. Now, having been through so many emotions as a female, Locket became his nick-name that was used by close family members and friends, and only when he was being particularly emotional. After being female, Sherlock was, without a doubt, a feminist. Of course, he already had been a feminist, but now, there was no questioning it. He was also now much closer to the women in his life. June and him had become much closer, and he was almost certain that he was in love with her. The next year was spent reacquainting himself with his male body and getting to know himself and his friends better. Finally, at the age of fourteen, he asked is sixteen year old friend out. June said yes without hesitation, and the two were happy for a long time. June and Lucy grew well acquainted, and June was soon Lucy's apprentice. I should probably mention that Lucy, who was now forty-five (as was Judy), looked exactly the same as she had at seventeen. David was now fifty, and Phillipa was fifty-four. But back to the point.

June and Sherlock were happily in love, and Sherlock took to cooking her romantic meals. June was vegetarian, and Sherlock's favourite meals were mostly vegetarian, as well, because of this. They loved each other dearly, but it was not to last. June always turned Sherlock down due to his age, even though he was not a virgin, but she did not turn down a man called Lea Gardener.

June was seventeen and Sherlock was fifteen when she came to him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." She kept whispering as she hugged him and sat him down. Of course, he wanted to know what she was so upset about, and why she was apologizing. She looked up at him, but couldn't seem to make eye contact. "I'm so sorry Locket..." Locket. That was what gave her away.

"You're going to tell me something that will hurt me, aren't you?" He asked quietly, and she took in a deep breath and nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?" His eyes were filled with tears as well, now, and she looked up at him, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"I'm so sorry." Sherlock sighed and hung his head. He left a few minutes later to cry in his mother's arms. Judy was still the one the hurt and scared ran to, as she had been in school, but now their pain hurt her, too.

A few weeks later, Sherlock bumped into June at the shops. She was hand in hand with a Japanese man a little older than her. She introduced them, and explained how she _had_ loved Sherlock, and she hadn't cheated on him, but she loved Lea Gardener now. She was sorry for Sherlock, but she was happy with Lea as she had been with him before hand. Sherlock smiled at her and said it was fine, so long as she was happy, but the moment he looked at the man beside her, his smile faded. The man he saw was smirking at him meanly, and had the look of a liar in his eyes. Sherlock got to know him a little better, and soon warned June of his nature, but she wouldn't listen. Lea persuaded her that Sherlock was just jealous. She was worried, because it wasn't like Sherlock to try to hurt her, but she took her boyfriend's word for it.

As Sherlock fell further and further in to depression, his parents decided to try sending him to university. Judy had made quite a few friends at uni, and she hoped that Sherlock would, as well. So Sherlock got a place Cambridge as he tried to get over June. Lucy informed him that it would always hurt, because the love he held for her was real and true, but that the pain would lessen, and he would someday be as happy in her company as he had been before their relationship. A few weeks before he started university, he got a call from June asking him to go to her. He ran to her side without hesitation. When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was the lack of Lea and his things. June was distraught, and he did his best to calm her and comfort her. Finally, she had calmed enough to tell him what had happened. Lea had abandoned her. She was pregnant with his child, and as soon as he had found out, he had fled. A little while after finding this out, Lea visited Sherlock. After having his way with the fifteen year old, he bragged about his conquest involving June, and finally, he left him to curl up and cry. June rented a flat near Sherlock's university, and Sherlock moved in with her, instead of using a uni apartment. This was the living arrangement right up until Sherlock left uni. Then June moved back to her old house, and Sherlock lived with her and her son, Samuel Sherlock Simons. She hadn't wanted his name to be all the same initials, but she chose the names she liked, and that was just how it ended up. But for now, Sherlock was a university student, and was yet to come out of his depression.

 **Chapter Five: University**

 **A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life. - Charles Darwin**

Sherlock's first week at university was spectacularly uneventful. But on the Tuesday of his second week, he was approached by a skeleton. The man who had taken an interest in him was called Victor Gogh, and he was so thin, one could easily mistake him for the undead. Victor had a greyish complexion and dull brown eyes. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, and hung lank and lifeless from his scalp. He was rather unpleasant to look at, since, if one had to compare him to a species, one might say 'ork'. Victor was, however, enthusiastic, optimistic, loving, and lovable, if liable to give you a nasty suck when overexcited. Once someone's personality was known to him well enough, he would start to judge their physical attractiveness. If he was attracted to a person, then it was for their personality first, and their face second. He was in the habit of snogging people when he was fully attracted to them. Victor was Irish, and had grown up with a large family, so he was quite good with people. He was as gay as a tree full of parrots. He sat next to Sherlock where he had been alone on the floor in a corner of the university grounds, and they began to chat. It wasn't long before Victor began snogging Sherlock as a greeting. Victor introduced Sherlock to his friends, Cedric Dobson and Dallas Pope, and, after those three friends were made, more just came rushing in. Bradley Turner, Johnny Parker, Toby Frost, Jessica Black, Humphrey Long, Christopher Long, Una James, Naomi Price and Albert Morse were all friends he made at the university, although he made another friend who lived nearby.

Juliet Frost was beautiful. She had dark brown skin, luscious brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She had a slim yet curvy figure, and the sweetest nature ever. She was often compared to Jane Bennet from 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin, because of her nature. She did, however, insist that she was far to cynical of society to be as sweet as Jane Bennet ever was. Sherlock introduced Toby and Juliet to one another, since they had the same sir name, and they became very good friends. Victor and Albert were introduced and promptly fell in love, and Johnny introduced Sherlock to his little brother, Tim, who had mental issues, and was being looked after by a volunteer doctor in training, though he had recently left for Afghanistan. It took Sherlock several years to work out that he and John had a mutual friend, but when he did, he got him and Tim back in contact. Christopher went missing, but he turned up at Baker Street while Sherlock was dead and made good friends with John before he returned, while Humphrey committed suicide over the phone to Sherlock during his first year at uni. Christopher and Naomi were dating, but she went missing, as well, and she turned up dead at one of Sherlock's first cases with New Scotland Yard. Una was Naomi's best friend, but she left university to get married and they lost contact. Jessica was to be Sherlock's third girlfriend in years to come.

During his time in university, Sherlock discovered that he was in fact demesexual. Despite this, he still managed to be friends with benefits with Victor for a while before he got together with Albert. Victor had a lovely younger sister. She was called Georgiana, and only Victor and Sherlock, and later, Grace, where allowed to call her Georgi. Sherlock became very fond of her, and introduced her to his cousin. They became best friends. Around this time, Phillipa found out that Grace was gay, and kicked her out of the house, so she moved in to live with Georgiana. She was thirteen at the time.

At some point near the beginning of his first year at university, Sherlock met a man called Sebastian Wilkes. He was slimy and manipulative, but Sherlock believed himself in love. Sebastian, or Seb, played on his heart ache to lure him in and make him think he loved him instead of June. Sherlock told him everything, and he began to play with Sherlock's fears and weaknesses, as well. Sherlock was soon so deep in, he could hardly remember being away from it all. Sebastian abused Sherlock horribly, raping him, whipping him, sharing his body with his friends, and destroying the young genius' hopes and dreams of love and a family. Sebastian's friend, Tiger Scott, even had Sherlock branded as a sex slave. During his time at uni, he also had run-ins with a man dubbed 'five-lights-Garry'. Garry Smith used to tie up his victims and show them four lights. He would then tell them that there were five lights, and would torture those who disagreed. After long periods of time under these conditions, people would start to truly believe that their _were_ five lights, and Gary would only let them go once they had completely submitted to him. Sherlock discovered in his second year at uni, that Sebastian was friends with Lea Gardener, and his old enemy had told him about Sherlock, knowing how much fun he could have with the trusting, unsuspecting youth. In the end, it was Victor who persuaded Sherlock to run away from uni, since Tiger's hobby of testing drugs on him was getting out of hand. Sherlock, already addicted, refused at first, but soon left in favour of helping bring up his godson, Sam Simons.

Sherlock lived with June and Sam until Sam was five and Sherlock was twenty, then he left, no longer feeling needed or particularly wanted. He soon turned back to the drugs that Tiger and Sebastian had got him addicted to years before. While he had still been living with June, he had tried dating again, going out with Jessica Black for around a month. But after their first time in bed together, she told him he was too submissive, and left him for Johnny Parker. The two got Married with Sherlock as their best man. He also got ordained for Victor and Albert's wedding, turning them in to Mr and Mr Morse. He married Toby and Juliet, as well. He became the godfather of Juliet and Toby's three children, Madeleine, Roderick, and Eleanor, in future years, as well. Finally, when Sherlock was twenty-one, news reached his ears that Jane Duncan was said to be cured of her psychopathic tendencies, and was looking for her. He made his way back to his parent's house so that she could find him, and find him she did. She was, as they said, 'cured', and wanted to start a new life. Later, she married Bradley, and they had two children called Charlie and Lois, who were also Sherlock's godchildren.

 **Chapter Six: New Beginnings And Ever Afters**

 **Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is. - Jim Morrison**

At the age of twenty-two, a detective-inspector whom Sherlock had met a few years back, found him slumped in a gutter, overdosed on cocaine or heroine, or something similar, and had him taken to rehab. This D.I was called Gregory Lestrade, and he came to be a good friend to both of the Holmes brothers. When Sherlock finally got out of rehab at the age of twenty-four, he made a deal with Lestrade. The deal was: Sherlock didn't do drugs, and Lestrade gave him interesting cases to solve. Sherlock took the deal, and managed to keep to it. He was only just out of rehab when a nice ex-army doctor strode into his life. As soon as Sherlock realised that it was in fact doctor John Hamish Watson who had shot the cabbie, he recognised emotions bubbling in his chest, and he discarded them, not wanting to grow to attached to anyone for fear that they would hurt him as Seb had. John, however, and Greg, Mrs Martha Hudson, Molly Hooper, Maria (MarIa) Thomson, Maria Anderson, Sydney Drake, a fan-girl who was just _too_ nice to turn down, Harriet, or Harry, Watson, and, in the end, Sally Donovan and Irene Adler _did_ get close, and it was the affection he felt towards John, Greg and Mrs Hudson that lead to his death after just two years of knowing his fantastic flatmate.

When Sherlock returned from the dead at the age of twenty-eight, the love he felt toward John was definite, the love between his brother and his D.I was just as certain, and he had a ten month old baby to meet, since Grace and Georgiana Gogh had a scientifically created daughter called Eden. Now, at the age of twenty-nine, Sherlock Holmes and his Flatmate, John Watson, had come to a standstill. John had worked out that Sherlock had an eventful history, and he wanted to know it. Sherlock had worked out that John would see his weaknesses and might just hate him for them as some people had. He didn't want to tell John about Locket, Johanna, June and Seb. He didn't want the man he now loved to see past his Sociopathic mask and see the kind, loving man-child that dwelt within. He was so scared that John would leave him, yet he had no way of knowing if he loved him back or not until he had told him everything. John had constructed a surprisingly affective mask, as well, over their time together. Now Sherlock went to the woman he had dated for moral support during his 'two years dead' stunt, MarIa, and yet she couldn't help. He went to Anderson's wife, Maria, who he had become quite good friends with, but all she could concentrate on was how she and Sally had left Anderson for one another. Sherlock didn't bother trying to contact Sally. In the end, he visited Alexandria, now a therapist, and asked for her advise. She was kind and helpful, since she knew him better than mostly everyone else, but, finally, he curled up in his mother's arms and he asked for her help as he always had before. She brought him back to 221b, and sat him and John down for a talk together. Judy, as always, saved the day. John and Sherlock lived happily as a romantic couple for almost a year before sex was introduced to their relationship, and then they started slow, for Sherlock's sake. Finally, science came in useful for them, as well, and they had two children. The oldest was a girl, Summer Locket Holmes-Watson, and the second was a boy, William Frederick Holmes-Watson. Not long after, Elizabeth Judy Holmes-Lestrade was born, much to everyone's surprise and joy. Phillipa, by this time, had given up, and lost contact with the Holmes', disowning her daughter when Eden was born. She became 'Pip Holmes' again, when the death of her brother drew her back to her original family.

Eden became a writer, selling plenty of sci-fi and romance novels. Elizabeth became the British government, helping the Prime Minister, Madeleine Frost, rule the country. Roderick Frost became a vet, and Eleanor, a doctor. Summer and William took over their parent's jobs as consulting detectives, though Summer was more like Sherlock, and William more like John. Charlie and Lois Turner became engineers, and were on the star ship that made first contact. The ship was called the S.S. Rodenberry, and was made by Holmes, Simons, and Co.. Sam Simons was the captain. Sydney Drake became Sydney Anderson, Harry Watson became Harry Adler, to everyone's surprise, and, after a lot of apologies, Lea Gardener became Lea Simons, taking June's name as a mark of his personal change. Sam came to care for Lea, but he never thought of him as his father and Sherlock was always 'dad' to him. He didn't want anyone to take his place. In his mind, Sherlock _was_ his father, and he loved him as such.

So, in the end, Sherlock got what he wanted. He had friends, godchildren, a niece, a husband, children, and, after a long wait, grandchildren. When his eyes weren't what they used to be, and he and John couldn't keep up with the criminals they chased, Summer and William took their places with Scotland Yard, and the Holmes-Watson's retired to Sherlock's childhood home, where they kept bees, and solved the cases in the newspapers. Lucy still looked exactly as she had when she was seventeen, though she was now in her hundreds. Finally, Sherlock died in his sleep with his husband rapped around him. Five minutes later, John joined him. They were ninety-four and ninety-six when they passed away, and Mycroft and Greg were not much different.

Lucy was _always_ a mystery.

So life carried on, the world continued turning, ashes turned to ashes, and dust, once more, became dust.

 **THE END**

 **LIST OF CHARACTERS, THEIR DEATHS AND THEIR JOBS**

 **Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. - Buddha**

Judy Olivia Griffiths Holmes - Died at home of old age - Mathematician.  
David Joshua Holmes - Died at home of a heart attack - Unemployed.  
Frederick Michael Griffiths - Died at his sister's house of old age - Photographer.  
Lucy Elizabeth Holmes - Apparently immortal - Scientist.  
Phillipa Grace Holmes Williams - Died at home of old age - Unemployed.  
Joseph Williams - Died at home of old age - Lawyer.  
Mycroft David Holmes-Lestrade - Died at home of old age - The British government.  
Sherlock William Holmes-Watson/Locket Judy Holmes - Died at home of old age - Consulting detective.  
Grace Phillipa Williams Gogh - Died at home of old age - Unemployed.  
Georgiana Gogh. - Died in the Thames by drowning - Marriage counsellor.  
Eden Gogh. - Died at home of suffocation - Writer.  
Victor Gogh Morse - Died in London in a car crash - Unemployed.  
Albert Morse - Died in a car crash - Film Editor and lighting director for Pinewood Studios.  
John Hamish Holmes-Watson - Ex-army doctor/captain, consulting detective's assistant - Died of old age.  
Summer Locket Holmes-Watson - Died in London of a bullet in the heart - Consulting detective.  
William Frederick Holmes-Watson - Died at home of old age - Consulting detective.  
Joanna Lucy Holmes - Died at hospital at birth - Unemployed.  
Gregory Holmes-Lestrade - Died at home of old age - Detective Inspector.  
Elizabeth Judy Holmes-Lestrade - Died on Downing St. of blood loss - The British government, representative of Terra.  
June Simons - Died at her lab of old age - Physicist.  
Lea Gardener Simons - Ex-drugs dealer, unemployed - Died of prostate cancer.  
Samuel Sherlock Simons - Died on The Rodenberry of heart failure - Star-ship captain and admiral.  
Harriet Watson Adler - Died at home of suffocation - Rehab counsellor.  
Irene Adler - Died in Russia of head loss - Dominatrix.  
Sydney Drake Anderson - Died in an ambulance of internal bleeding - Journalist.  
Phillip Anderson - Died at home of old age - Head of forensics for New Scotland Yard.  
Maria Anderson/Donovan - Died at hospital of infection in a bullet wound - Receptionist for New Scotland Yard.  
Sally Donovan - Died at home of poisoning - Inspector.  
Sebastian Wilkes - Stabbed to death at work - Banker, human trafficker.  
Tyger Scott - Died in prison of a fractured skull - Human trafficker.  
Gary Smith - Died in prison of infection - Human trafficker.  
Alfred Jameson - Died at home of haemophilia - Unemployed.  
Una James - Stabbed to death at home - Unemployed.  
Naomi Price - Death in a London back street by ruptured lung and internal bleeding - Unemployed.  
Christopher Long - Died at home of suicide - Unemployed.  
Humphrey Long - Died at university of suicide - Unemployed.  
Cedric Dobson - Died at home of old age - Unemployed.  
Dallas Pope - Died at home of old age - Roadie.  
Johnny Parker - Died at hospital of tuberculosis - Pub owner.  
Tim Parker - Died at home of brain damage - Shop assistant.  
Jessica Black Parker - Died at home of old age - pet-icure business owner.  
Bradley Turner - Died at home of skin cancer - English teacher.  
Jane Lois Duncan Turner - Died at Bradley's funeral of suicide - Nurse.  
Charlie Turner - Died on The Rodenberry of old age - Star-ship engineer.  
Lois Turner - Died on The Rodenberry of radiation - Star-ship engineer.  
Toby Frost - Died at work of old age - Car renting business.  
Juliet Frost - Died at home of old age - Nanny, child care professional.  
Madeleine Frost - Died at home of old age - Prime minister of England, president of Terra.  
Roderick Frost - Died at home of old age - Vet.  
Eleanor Frost - Died at hospital of Ebola - Doctor.  
MarIa Thompson - Died in London by being run over - Small print song writer.  
Alexandria Ball - Died at home of lung cancer from second hand smoke - Therapist.  
Martha Hudson - Died at home of old age - Landlady.


End file.
